


England Didn't Come First!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, America and England are too adorable together, Fluff, Historical Alteration, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where America was found before England!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nation Personification

America stepped off the boat onto the newly discovered island that his men had fought for so hard. it was just so small, was it really worth all those lives? Nevermind, he couldn't change the past anyways, not even a nation like him could do that. No, Alfred was here to look for the island's personification. The island hadn't been named yet so, it would be really awkward whenever the little personification was found. Oh well, Alfred took a step into the lush green forest the island held whenever he heard the voice of a certain French person.  
"Alfred, Mon Amie, wait up!" Alfred looked back with confusion on his face before remembering he had brought Francis along.  
"Hurry up dude!" he called over his shoulder. He grinned seeing Francis was already our of breath, he assumed Francis had run all over the ship looking for him. 'Oh well' Alfred thought to himself.  
Francis finally ran over to Alfred, gasping for breath. "Just because you won the island is nothing no reason to be so cruel Amerique!" Francis scowled at the American.  
"Cruel?" Alfred asked. "Nah, you're just out of shape old man!"  
"How rude! I practically raised you!" Francis smirked.  
"Until I won my independence!" Alfred smirked back.  
"Won? I practically gave it to you!"  
"Yeah and then you started rambling about how no one should have to be locked up and kept as a plaything, hell! I thought you'd had a mental breakdown!" The two men chuckled, remembering the day Alfred had said he'd wanted independence, it wasn't a sad memory... more of something that was a light joke between the two, Francis wasn't really known for his possessiveness anyways.  
"Alfred?" came a light whispery voice from behind the two. They jumped reflexively, the voice startling them.  
"You guys left me on the boat..." they turned around, both startlingly pale.  
"Oh its just you Matthieu! Mon die, you scared us!"  
"We're sorry Mattie!"  
"Its okay, and im sorry for scaring you guys..."  
"Mon cher Matthieu, there's nothing to apologize for, we should be apologizing for leaving you so rudely!"  
"What's with all these sappy apologies!? Lets go find us a nation personification!"  
"And how long did it take you to come up with that one Amerique?" and with that simple sentence caused a joking argument between the two nations, Matthew sighing softly, but no one heard the soft giggle that came from the bushes.  
Francis and Alfred's argument had soon ended and the laughter in the bushes had fled. They were back on the hunt for the personification of the island  
"Dammit, how long have we been out here? It's so hot!" Alfred whined.  
"Amerique we've only been out here for 30 minutes, you sound like an impatient child!" Francis exclaimed. Alfred huffed, annoyed, and ran off looking for the 'nation personification'.  
"ALFRED!" The other two had called out in exasperation. They would never get used to Alfred's antics no matter how long they were around him.  
Alfred had ran far away from the two French-speaking nations. He just needed to get away from them for a little bit! Nag nag this, nag nag that! Alfred then realized he had no idea where he was...  
"Shit." Alfred murmured. Alfred looked up instantly, a small rustle in the bushes caught his eye. Now aware, he felt the presence of another nation.  
"Hello...?" He said cautiously. The only response he got was a small giggle from the bushes. Maybe this was the new nation!  
"Hello! Are you the new nation?" America asked cheerfully, fear forgotten in his glee of being the first to (possibly) spot the Island's personification.  
"Who's asking?" A small, accented voice called from the bushes.  
"The nation who's going to take of you of course!"  
"But... the fae take care of me!"  
'Oh, so the kid has imaginary friends, maybe it's to make up for the lack of a guardian?' Alfred thought.  
"But ah... I'm big and powerful! Like your... fairies!" Alfred cried out, posing like a hero, which made the little nation giggle.  
"Well the fairies trust you so I do too!" Quick as a rabbit, something launched its self out of the bushes and onto Alfred's leg. Looking down, Alfred saw a small child with pale blonde hair and a dark green cloak which hid a white dress with a pink ribbon around the collar. The outfit was similar to what Alfred had worn as a child. Alfred scooped the child up, and found him self looking into emerald colored eyes, they were beautiful! They reminded him so of the precious jewel. The child smiled, Alfred decided it was his favorite memory already.  
"I can't wait to introduce you to Mattie and Francis... uh... uh... What's your name?"  
"I don't know my name!"  
"Not your country name silly, your human name!"  
"I don't know that either! Am I supposed to know it? Will I get in trouble for not knowing?!" The child appeared on the verge of tears.  
"Of course not! We'll just have to think of another name!"  
"Okay!"  
"Barry?"  
"Ew."  
"Marcus?"  
"No way!" the tiny nation stuck out his tounge.  
"Uh... Mary?"  
"I'm a boy!"  
"Haha, just kidding! How about... Arthur!"  
"Well it's better than Mary!" 'Arthur' huffed.  
"Sounds good Artie!"  
"I thought we agreed on Arthur!"  
"It's a nickname silly Artie!"  
"Nickname...?" Arthur stared at Alfred in wonder.  
"Yup! Y'know that thing that your friends and family call you!"  
"Oh... So what are you?"  
"Hm... well you can call me your big brother!"  
"So... family?"  
"Yup! Big Brother Alfred!"  
"Big Brother Alfwed..." Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest and fell asleep just as Francis and Matthew came crashing out of the trees, both out of breath.  
"ALFR-" But the shout died on their lips as they saw Arthur sleeping and Alfred lifting up a finger to shush them, but smiling through it. Alfred started walking back to the boat.  
"So are you guys coming or what?" Was all he whispered before running off, somehow, without waking Artie.


	2. Boat Rides, Frogs, and Jam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie is less than satsified with Francis. Oh and he's decided Alfred looks good with jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Congrats on making it past the first chapters. The chapters will only get longer from here (I hope) If you prefer shorter chapters, this story is also on FF.Net under my other profile "L Lawliet Loves Cake" Thanks for reading!

The ship was cold, it was being attacked by the icy air, salty ocean water occasionally splashing on deck. Alfred had swaddled Arthur in a blanket, holding him close. Artie couldn't have been more than 2 or 3. Alfred smiled. This was how Francis must've felt whenever he'd found him and Mattie. Well, minus the carrying around seeing as he and Mattie were personified as 5 years old and not 2. The pale blonde in Alfred's arms exhaled softly. Artie was fidgety. Alfred hugged Artie closer... and then slid off the chair he was sitting in, getting a mouthful of sea water.

"What the hell!?" Alfred shouted, retching out the salty water. Artie woke up.

"Big Brother?" He said through the tears toddlers get after being woken up from a nap.

"Oh shit." Alfred swore under his breathe, Matthew helping Alfred stand up on the slippery floor.

"What the hell happened!?" Alfred said, worriedly.

"We've been treading on dangerous waters for 10 minutes now Mon Cher, we were going to tell you but you looked so happy with Arthur that we didn't have the heart to." Francis said, going into a daydream-like trance, rambling nonsense about how cute the little scene had been.

"Francis, no offense, but shut the hell up." Alfred said, annoyed.

"Mon cher, you wound me so." Francis said, faking being sad. The boat dipped to the side, half of the deck now drowned with water, little trails of it now coming into the Captain's Quarters.

"Dammit..."Alfred mumbled.

"Don't panic, we're almost out of the storm. Mon Dieu Alfred, you sound like an old woman worried about whether or not her son will come home!"

"How do you even know we're almost out?" Alfred snarled, frustrated.

"Because we're stopping at France to get out of the storm, obviously." Francis scoffed. Arthur started crying, the water now almost over his shoes.

"BIg brother its cold and I don't like it!" Artie said, making the little hands motions toddlers make when they want to be picked up. Sadly, Alfred didn't catch the hint and merely thought Artie wanted the blanket he had tumbled out of, he didn't know why though, seeing as it was now soggy, but plopped it in Arthur's arms anyways.

"Nooo! Too cold! Pick up! Pick uuuppp!" Artie whined, making the hand motions again. 'Oh...' Alfred thought as he picked up Arthur, who in turn, dropped the soggy blue blanket. Artie grunted quietly and nestled his head into the crook of Alfred's neck, his soft blonde hair tickling Alfred. Deciding it to be best to sit down, Alfred walked back to the seats. Scowling at Francis, who was grinning at the scene before him, and Mattie nowhere to be seen.

After a few more minutes of the slightly rocky boat ride, the storm really started. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder was all that was needed to set Artie off again, wailing and crying. Clutching on to Alfred's shirt, he was reminded of all the times he'd spent these times alone in the storms, all his friends leaving him for shelter.

"Alfwed, you're not gonna leave me right?! Not like the bunnies and the fairies..." Arthur whimpered, his jewel green eyes pooling with tears.

"Not ever!" Alfred declared hugging Arthur tighter to him.

"And if he does I'll always be here for you Mon Petite Lapin!" Francis laughed. Arthur simply scowled.

"You wemind me of the fwogs. Slimy and gross!" Artie declared. Alfred burst out laughing and France wore a look of shock, Artie chanting 'Frog frog frog' in a sing-song voice. An almost non-audible laughter could be heard from the corner as a stuffed polar bear floated in the water, giving off an illusion of swimming.

Throughout the rest of the ride to France, Artie slept, Alfred made frog jokes about Francis, Mattie slept, and Francis scowled.

Finally on calm waters, the boat came to a stop. The quartet stepped onto the (somehow) sunny dock, and having only one goal...

Finding a place to eat!

The four walked along the coastline, following Francis. Apparently Francis thought all of the restraunts were 'Shit' seeing as he sang 'Shit shit shit' as he walked by each restraunt. Arthur eventually got bored and joined in with the 'Shit Song'.

"Shit shit shit!" Artie sang out... loudly. Everyone seemed to stare at the four, even Matthew was noticed for once.

"Artie... shhh..." Alfred giggled nervously. "Little kids don't say words like that..."

And they were back to silence. Francis was no longer singing his "Shit song". They finally stopped at a restraunt called 'Seychelles la Amour'. Oh. They were in Seychelles, maybe they'd see Michelle passing by! Michelle, being a childhood friend of theirs and corresponding to the "Sister" category. Though her tanned skin and dark brown hair were always things that had differentiated her from Alfred and Matthew as children.

Sitting down at a table, Artie in a booster seat, A glass of water for each, the quartet ordered.

"So what will you gentlemen be having today?" The waitress asked.

"Hamburger for me please!"

"Pancakes... with extra maple syrup, please?"

"Escargo for me, Mon Cher."

With a light blush painted onto her face, the waitress asked a final question...

"And for the little one?" The three adult nations looked at each other.

"Just...biscuits for him Mon Cher." Francis finally said. The flustered waitress nodded, walking off at a fast pace.

"Alfred does the new nation have a well... country name?" Matthew asked in a whispery voice.

"No, not officially. But there is a list the congress is gonna be chosing from. I really like the name England though. It was my second choice, but everyone else said no to Burgerland" Alfred pouted.

"No offense Mon Cher Alfred, but... Burgerland isn't a very good name for a petite lapin like Arthur..."

"But I like burgers! And I knew I would like Arthur so why not just name him my second favorite thing in the world?"

"Second favorite?" Francis asked. "I thought burgers were your very favorite." Alfred replied to, possibly, the only question he was prepared for. Ever.

"Obviously Arthur is my favorite thing now! You can't favor burgers over your little brother!"

"What about Matthieu?"

"Ah he's third! I already know I'm not first on his favorite chart. It's obviously his polar bear and pancakes before me!" Matthew looked down guiltily before seeing Alfred's goofy grin, and Mattie cracked a smile.

"Big bwother?" Arthur said.

"Yeah Artie?"

"What's a favowite?"

"Something or someone you love more than anything else in the world."

"I'm your favowite?"

"Yep!" Alfred scooped Arthur up and swung him around like a superhero.

"Wheeeee!" Arthur giggled. Alfred stopped as soon as a collective 'Awwww' came from all the women in the restraunt. A faint red tinged Alfred's cheeks from all the attention that he and Artie had gotten from that little scene. Setting Arthur down, he sat back in his chair.

The waitress had finally arrived with the food. Placing down the plates she felt the need to make conversation.

"Monsieur the way you swung your son around was so positively adorable!" She gushed.

"Oh... he's not my son, he's my baby brother." Alfred laughed in what he called his 'Hero Laugh.' The waitress blushed at her mistake.

"Sorry..."

"No problem! It's an easy mistake to make!"

"Enjoy your meal monsieurs!" The waitress cheerily walked away. The three older nations dug into their meals, having eaten nothing but fish and bread on the trip to look for Arthur. Arthur, however, was simply playing in the jam the waitress had brought him. Giggling, he threw some at Alfred, then went back to playing in the jam. Alfred looked up in alarm, causing Francis and Matthew to look up. Francis started sniggering, Matthew laughing quietly.

"Um... Alfred... you have a little gift from Artie in your hair." Mattie said, chuckling lightly.

"He threw poop in my hair in a restraunt?" Alfred looked mortified while Francis almost choked on his escargo.

"No! Alfred, he threw jam at you! I'm pretty sure he has enough manners not to behave like a monkey!" Mattie said, apalled. Alfred wiped out the jam and looked at the napkin suspiciously and burst out laughing, he ruffled Artie's hair.

"You're too much for me Artie." This sentence got him a face full of jam.

Oh well.


	3. Lullaby's and Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, This is after World War 2, England was discovered very late =w=, I think i made it seem like it was further back in time with the ship scene and im sorry oAo, also I've decided to start this chapter off with Artie now officially being "England" and America is going away for the first time

" Alfwed you can't leave me!"

"It's okay Artie, I'll be back in two days I promise! Plus, you're gonna be staying with Mattie!"

"Who?" Arthur chirped, purposely annoying Alfred. Alfred sighed as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Mattie!" Alfred smiled down at Artie.

"Noooo don't leave me Alfwed!!" Arthur whined, tugging on Alfred's pants trying to delay him. Alfred open the door.

"Mattie!" Alfred pulled Matthew into a crushing hug.

"A-al, can't b-breathe..." Matthew stuttered.

"Oh sorry Mattie!" Alfred let Matthew go with a slap on the back, which Matthew yelped at. Alfred really just could not control his strength.

"Alrighty, I'm off!" Alfred said, pulling his suitcase off to the car. "Bye Artie!!" he waved to the small nation, but stopped when he saw Arthur was on the verge of tears. Dropping the suitcase, he ran towards Arthur and swung him around, making airplane noises until Arthur giggled. 

"I'll be back soon Artie! Don't worry, just be good for Mattie okay?"

"Okie dokie!" Arthur smiled at Alfred and toddled off towards Matthew, clinging to his leg.

"Bye bye Alfwed!"

 

~Later that night~

 

"Mattie?" Arthur said to Matthew as they laid down together in bed that night, Arthur snuggling up to Mattie, claiming he was too scared to sleep alone.

"Yes Arthur?" Matthew said quietly, smiling gently.

"Can I call Alfwed?" 

"Of course!" Matthew grabbed the phone off the bedside table and dialing Alfred's phone number.

"Here you go Arthur," Matthew handed the phone to Arthur.

 

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

"ALFWED!"

"'Sup Artie!" Arthur started crying.

"A-artie?" Came Alfred's confused voice.

Matthew hugged Arthur close as he continued talking to Alfred.

"I miss you Alfwed. Can you hurry up and come back?"

"I'm really trying Artie, I promise."

"C-can you sing me a song?"

"Sure Artie." Arthur could almost hear Alfred's gentle smile.

"I see the moon" Came Alfred's relaxing voice. This lullaby was new... Arthur listened intently, but let out a yawn.

"The moon sees me.   
The moon sees who I want to see."

Arthur's eyelids were drooping.

"So God bless you,  
And God bless me." Matthew had to take the phone and put it on speaker, Arthur already falling asleep.

"God looked down from above,  
and gave me you to love,  
He picked you out from all the rest,  
Because he knew I'd love you best."

The last notes of the lullaby floated around the room, as Artie softly snores.

"Night Artie." Alfred whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too terribly long, but I think its cute and sweet, also if you guys read this, comment down below; Sad story arch? Happy story arch? Happy then sad? Grazie for reading!


End file.
